Mysterious Love
by Phantom2
Summary: Pairings: 1*2, 3*4, later 2*4, 3*5..Heero dies, life goes on. But one day, Heero shows up in a college class.Next to Duo!
1. Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam stuffs. Just my twisted mind. I'm not making dough off it either. Warnings: Sap, maybe possibly a hint of limeness.language, angst. A/N: This is a diary-type fic. The way that you can tell who wrote what is by the chapter titles. (IE: Chapter 4-02, 03, 05) Pairings: (Just in case you missed before) Early and late 1*2, 3*4. Middle 2*3, 4*5.  
  
Untitled  
  
Phantom  
  
(Chapter One)  
  
Guns everywhere. Shooting, screams of pain. The group was in the middle of a mission, and instead of being in Gundams, they tried being foot soldiers. Suddenly, searing pain coursed through Heero's body, as he cried out "Duo help.me!" He fell to the ground in pain, holding his abdomen. Trowa and Duo rushed over, in time to see him black out. Heero, the "Perfect Soldier", had required the help of others. Never had he done that. When he came to, he saw that he was in a tent. Wufei came over, arms intertwined with bandages. He'd never felt so helpless before .It broke his heart to ask for help, but he knew that without help, he'd surely die. He had fallen asleep, 'cause when he woke, he was in a hospital room, with the four around him. Glum looks and tear filled eyes met his sleep- filled ones. He stuttered "Mmph. Why the glum l-looks?" Duo stared at him lovingly. Or, rather, tried to, since he knew something Heero didn't. There it was. The Death Glare. Duo sighed heavily, and then spoke. "Heero..the doctors. They said.that you won't..won't." He trailed off as sobs racked his body. Quatre took Duo out of the room, until the pilot could compose himself. Wufei came up beside Heero and said "Heero-what Duo was trying to say is.." He sighed. "He's trying to say that you won't be alive much longer. The one bullet really tore up your guts. Right now, you're on life support, since you've got fluid in your lungs. And your heart was badly damaged by the other bullet." "You-you mean I was shot-twice??!" Heero exclaimed, with a lot of effort. Duo and Quatre came back into the room just then. Quatre gave Trowa and Wufei a look that said 'let them be alone'. The three silently left the room, as Duo came over and gently hugged Heero, as if to say 'I'm here buddy. I won't let go.' Heero softly kissed Duo in response. Suddenly, breathing became difficult for Heero, and he cast a worried glance at Duo. "It's fine, Heero. They're slowly taking you off life support." He said reassuringly. The others, sensing the private moment was finished, came back in. Heero felt himself becoming weaker every moment. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to speak. Duo sensed pain, and went to the bed. Holding Heero tightly, he felt him draw his last breath, and expel it. That made Duo snap. He broke down in tears, paralyzed by grief. Wufei gave Trowa a look as if to say 'should we all go?' Trowa glanced back, his expression reading 'yes. Grab Duo.' They let duo kiss is life-long love once more, and pull the sheets over his face. Then the once cheerful group left.  
  
  
  
May 12  
  
Heero died yesterday. I'm so racked by grief, I can only drink myself into a stupor, and cry. I've been thinking about cutting myself too, to be with him again. Or going n a killing spree so all of the G-boys can be together again. I've lost a lot in my life, but Heero is the biggest. Next to Solo, of course. There's beer bottles all over our room. I have his fave sheets on our bed, and I wear his cologne. I can't stop thinking about it. I never wanna fight again. I don't care about the consequences of that. I won't lose another friend..or in this case, lover. Quatre and I talked today, and he confessed his true feelings for me. Looks like Trowa's by himself, or with Wufei. I hope they work things out.  
  
Duo 


	2. Grief

Disclaimers still apply..NOTE: When I said the stuff about who's writing what.you'll find out after the entry. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The death of Heero took a toll on all the Gundam Pilots, especially Duo. The funeral was simple, just a pastor and the G-boys. Heero's casket was hand crafted by one of Quatre's close business partners. All of the boys personally thanked this friend, and tried to move on with their lives. Trowa and Wufei had a good start at it, but Quatre was busy trying to help Duo recover a bit, and get back to the things he loved. Like eating, for instance...  
  
March 19 Heero passed away yesterday. Duo says his heart is in pieces on the floor, (while I think everyone else's is with Duo's) although Wufei seems to keep his grief on the inside. Trowa has tried to move on, even though there's a part of the day where he sits in the middle of cleaning and weeps. I think it's because Heero used to do all the cleaning, but I'm not positive on that fact. I'm also thinking about telling Duo how I feel for him, beings as Trowa doesn't seem interested in a relationship anymore. I've wanted Duo ever since I've seen him, but Trowa swept me away. I'm afraid I wasn't fair to Trowa. But I can't change the past, so I might as well forget it. Well, I need to go spend a few minutes (it ends up being hours, but who cares?) with Duo. Quatre Winner  
  
  
  
March 19  
  
Our dear friend Heero died yesterday. Duo is beyond reassurance at this point. I fear for his safety, and ours. We get together during the night, all in a circle, and tell our favorite memories about/with Heero. Duo's are the most.sensitive, while the rest are humorous, or combat-like. To make matters worse, Quatre decided we should see other people. I think he's going to ask Duo out. I'm not positive, though. I'm saddened, sure, but I'm also befuddled. I thought he loved me. I've been cleaning almost non-stop since yesterday night. Duo keeps drinking until he's unconscious, the hurling his innards out. There's pizza boxes everywhere, beer bottles, and vomit. Sometimes I just sit amid it all and weep, weep for the loss of a fellow pilot. I've got to go...attempt some more cleaning. Key phrase- attempt to. Trowa  
  
  
  
March 20  
  
Yuy died on Thursday. Everyone's deeply saddened by it, but I'm not sure if I am or not. Winner told me that the water falling from my eyes onto a paper are called tears, and that it's a part of sorrow, or grief. I am very confused by these emotions. Last night, there was a big argument between Barton and Winner. Maxwell just screamed in a drunken rage to stop or he'd shoot us all. I can't remember much about the fight, only that it was over a relationship. I feel like a fool..I have no-one who loves me, like Yuy loved Maxwell, etc. Time to wallow in my self-pity, although it's not my style. I'll write again.  
  
Wufei. 


End file.
